Forbidden Love
by Galfridus
Summary: Three brothers, three stories. The course of true love never did run smooth. Part 1: The Field Of Corn - an examination of Estarossa and Elizabeth's shared past. Part 2: The Hidden Cave - Zeldris and Gelda spend their last moments together. Part 3: The Battle On The Mountain - Meliodas and Elizabeth fight for their lives.
1. The Field Of Corn

A/N: I lost a bet with Lickitysplit and this story is my payment for our wager. I said rather foolishly that Estarossa would wear that horrid mustard coat of his in season two of the anime and it's now clear he's going to wear a tasteful navy thing instead, leaving poor Zeldris as the worst dressed brother. Nakaba sensei why? He does not deserve that!

I am glad to have lost however as I'm rather happy with this idea and I might not have written it otherwise. Thanks Lickitysplit for letting me spew random thoughts at you which helped to formulate this idea.

* * *

 **The Field Of Corn**

"You poor thing! Did you get in a fight with your elder brother again?"

Suppressing groans of agony as every muscle and sinew in his body protested, Estarossa forced himself to open his eyes. He pushed himself up carefully onto his elbows, the better to stare lasciviously at the owner of the soft voice whose power was crackling like sparks all through the air. Wisps of golden corn brushed his cheek as he looked at Elizabeth, all discomfort forgotten as he took in the enticing, bountiful chest which she had almost thoughtfully positioned above him. Unaware of his inner turmoil, Elizabeth knelt close by his side, her glowing eyes open and trusting and he felt his breathing grow heavy with desire as he took deep breaths of her scent, the aroma of orange blossom as sweet as her smile.

The urge to pull the girl under him, crushing her magnificent wings into the ground as he pushed her hands above her head and slowly immersed himself in her was completely overwhelming, and Estarossa felt his fingers twitch with his impatience. How long had he been waiting to have her now? Months at least; every encounter more tantalising than the last. With great effort, his hearts thrumming with fevered anticipation, he forced himself to look up into the goddess' face. It would do him no good if she got wind of his intentions now, not when he was so close. Just a few meetings more and the girl would be his. He had to be patient, bide his time, wait until her trust was a little more firm and her guard truly let down. When she opened herself to him fully, then he would be able to whisk her away. It was risky of course, she was the enemy and a powerful one at that, but he had found a place to keep her where their families would never find them, even if they searched for centuries. The gilded cage he had built for his sublime bird of paradise.

But not yet. She was not ready and he needed to maintain the deception. "Yes.. he... he can be mean sometimes," Estarossa said brokenly, allowing a wince of pain to flash across his features as he forcefully pushed his power away. He needed her to believe he was vulnerable and his words were not exactly a lie. Elizabeth did not need to know that his fights with Meliodas would most accurately be called thorough training sessions. Ever since he had been badly hurt in an ambush, his brother had taken on his training himself, dismissing the instructor who had been hired for the purpose. With some reluctance, their father had given way to the elder's demands in the face of his hot determination. Meliodas had been an extremely effective tutor, and Estarossa's power had surged to new heights under his efforts. He had recently even mastered Full Counter, adapting the move to suit his own designs: he always had preferred brawls to magecraft. And this increase in power would mean the girl in front of him would be completely at his mercy when the time came.

"Here, let me help you," Elizabeth said softly, as she reached out her hand, pressing her heated palm into his chest. Instantly, he felt a liquid warmth run through his veins, smoothing over him, caressing his pain away. Unable to stop himself, Estarossa let forth a sigh of ecstasy and he grabbed Elizabeth's hand, holding it in place. Nothing felt as good as this.

Feeling her fingers trembling against him slightly, beginning to claw at his white shirt, Estarossa made himself drop his hand to his side and look at Elizabeth, the picture of innocence on his boyish face. He grinned inwardly as her expression of concern faded to a gentle smile, and for once he was glad of his childish appearance.

His diminutive stature had been incredibly useful; Elizabeth was so lost in her own ideas of who he was that she had no notion at all of his plans. Still, it was irritating that he looked so exactly like his elder brother. Zeldris, having had the luck to be born with a head of thick black hair, carefully styled his locks to alter his appearance. It made him look like a hedgehog of course, but it was a price worth paying for the self-respect. He had tried it too, but his pale yellow hair would not play ball. No matter what he did, two strands stubbornly stuck up from the top. Still, the solution was in hand. Before too long he would have fixed this particular problem.

Smile beginning to falter, Elizabeth looked down at him and Estarossa realised some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face. As quick as a flash, he disabled his powers, the swirling mark on the left side of his forehead fading to skin. His dark eyes vanished, replaced with a piercing blue and Elizabeth sighed as she shuffled imperceptibly closer and gazed at him as if hypnotised. This trick always worked.

Lying down beside him, pushing down the tall stalks of corn with her perfect body, Elizabeth looked up at the azure sky, her arm nearly touching his as she lay. His powers switched off, Estarossa felt a very real peace flutter over him as he watched the fluffy white clouds slowly drifting above, his eyes drawn to the shape of a turtle as it swam through the sky.

"What's it like up there?" he asked suddenly, his question surprising himself. He'd never even considered the celestial realm or had any desire to know more about it. There was a reason he never deactivated his powers, it did cause some problems.

Elizabeth smiled widely as she tilted towards him, turning on her side to examine him more closely. "It's wonderful!" she gushed, eyes shining with enthusiasm. "Everything is so bright. In the day, the trees sparkle silver and they glow like the moon at night. Ambrosia and fruit grow everywhere so it smells like honey and no one ever goes hungry and the fireflies shine all the colours of the rainbow. It's a sight to behold."

Estarossa considered this. It sounded appalling, a veritable assault on the senses. Heaven was evidently not all it was cracked up to be.

"What is your realm like?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes still turned towards him. "Is it as dark as my clan say?"

"Dark?" Estarossa raised his eyebrows, also turning towards Elizabeth, twirling a stalk of grain in his free hand as he lay on his right arm. "What are you talking about? We don't live in purgatory. Now that place is... let's just say you don't want to go there. But the demon realm itself is like Britannia, only warmer, so everything grows a bit faster. It's a very fertile land."

"I see, I wish I could see it," Elizabeth said wistfully and Estarossa pricked up his ears. She was evidently close to where he needed her to be. The thought made his power surge, and his eyes turned coal black as he felt his magic returning. He needed to leave before he gave himself away.

Rising quickly, Estarossa looked out to the horizon, his back to Elizabeth as black feathers cascaded down his arms, fluttering gently in the light breeze. "It's time, I have to get back. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll have a surprise for you," he promised as he raised his arms for flight. Before Elizabeth could protest, he pushed down on the balls of his feet and propelled himself into the air, flying away from the field of golden corn and back to his home.

The sun shone bright, relentlessly pounding the land with its radiant heat, scorching the parched, cracked earth. Usually, Estarossa lay in the field or against a tree as he waited for Elizabeth, but not today. Today he wanted her to see him in his new glory.

The previous evening had been one of brutal pain, a haze of alcohol barely muting the agony of his transformation. Knowing that the bird he would snare had burning powers of her own, Estarossa had determined that he would need to overwhelm her physically. He could do that of course despite his small stature but a little more bulk would only help his cause.

Estarossa shuddered as he remembered the process he had put himself through, not daring to use too much whiskey to mute the feel of his body ripping and tearing as he used his powers to mold himself anew lest he make a mistake in his stupor and wind up looking like a deformed monster. He had always wondered if his power to create demons could be used to change those of his race and he was very pleased to have so successfully completed his experiment. He now looked like a God, towering over most of his brethren with a serious set of muscles to match his new height. He had been particularly happy with the change to his face. He looked so rugged and handsome with the silver hair and goatee he had grown, the colouring deliberately chosen to help Elizabeth feel more at ease. He looked completely different and she would need some familiarity to help her get used to his new appearance.

Impatiently, Estarossa tapped his foot on the hard ground as he waited for Elizabeth to arrive. Why, today of all days when his plans were so close, was she keeping him waiting?

Minutes ticked by and Estarossa was on the point of tearing up the corn, scattering the crop across the land in his rage when he felt a small crackle of a familiar power, the light of it reaching out to barely touch him. He understood. She was here, watching, too cautious to approach. He would have to convince her to come to him.

Slowly, carefully, Estarossa stretched out his power to lightly caress the energy he could feel, nothing more than a gentle handshake to put Elizabeth at her ease. As their powers slid together and over one another, Estarossa felt his body throb almost painfully in anticipation. He needed her. Now. But he forced himself to go slow, to coax and cajole rather than overwhelm. Slowly, his power licked against hers, gently stroking, pulling her forward. And finally, after what felt like many hours, Elizabeth flew down, her white wings quivering slightly as she landed in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly as she stared at his chiseled face. "What did you do?" She looked up at him, almost having to strain her neck to make eye contact as she nervously played with the dark blue scarf which hung round her neck.

"Do you like it, Elizabeth?" Estarossa purred as he slowly moved a large hand to cup her face, the silken strands of her hair tickling against the backs of his fingers. For all her nervousness, he had caught the look of fascination in the goddess' eyes and the spark of lust as she had taken in his bare chest. The power of the perfect physique he thought as he failed to hold back a smirk, and he congratulated himself for ditching the shirt he habitually wore under his navy jacket. His brothers evidently knew what they were doing with this particular look.

"I… yes, but… what is this?" Elizabeth asked tentatively, her eyes unmistakably raking over his form. The tall stalks of corn came up to his waist, concealing his extremely toned thighs and he could actually see Elizabeth trying to get a look at his lower half. This knowledge caused a rush of excitement to flood his senses, and it took every last ounce of his self restraint not to plunge the hand still gently stroking her cheek into her long tresses and pull her roughly towards him. The mark of his forehead pulsed angrily with the effort, becoming more jagged at the edges as his hearts beat ever more wildly.

"I fancied a change. The important thing is whether it pleases you or not," Estarossa said, allowing a seductive edge to enter his tone. She was so close now. His physical beauty had taken her so by surprise she was practically his for the taking.

"Estarossa, I…" Before Elizabeth could continue the earth around them was suddenly covered in darkness, the air heavy with the smell of acrid burning and uncomfortable heat as a fierce roar boomed over the land. Without pause, Estarossa pushed Elizabeth down to the base of a tree, forcing her roughly as far as possible into a small hole in the dirt at its base.

"Dragon. I'll deal with it!" Estarossa yelled above the animal's deafening shriek. Black wings quickly slid out of his shoulder blades and Estarossa launched himself into the air, determined to place himself between the dragon and its prey. The beast had no doubt been after the sheep in the neighbouring field, but its kind preferred goddess meat and, as he had expected, the monster had turned in the air to follow Elizabeth's scent, bright green nostrils flaring with its desire.

"Stay back!" Estarossa warned as the long, thin beast twisted and writhed in front of him, shooting fierce orange flames from its mouth, its huge eyes glowing with a yellow fire of fury. This was not going to be easy. The dragon was at the prime of its life and very experienced. Estarossa had taken out these animals on his own of course, but he usually aimed for younger specimens, which were tastier as well as being less tricky to deal with.

"Rebellion," Estarossa muttered and a curved sword instantly materialised in the air. Grasping the hilt and shooting black flames over the blade, Estarossa surged forward, aiming for the dragon's eyes. The beast hissed, whipping its barbed tail round to parry Estarossa's attack, the demon falling back sharply to dodge the vicious purple spikes. The dragon roared, filling the air with the putrid smell of sulphur, the vile odour nearly enough to make the demon wretch.

"Is that all you've got, you pathetic worm?" Estarossa screamed as he hovered in the air, hand on hip as he stared at the beast. The animal reared up, scratching at the air with its claws, bearing its glistening fangs as it sucked in a deep breath, filling its lungs with air as it prepared to strike. With a growl, the beast breathed out so as to cover its opponent in flames and Estarossa braced himself, shielding himself with his darkness to deflect the attack. But nothing happened. Only a small puff of steam came forth from the depths of the beast's gaping maw and, as the dragon cowered, Estarossa shouted in triumph. His commandment had thoroughly settled the creature: the animal must despise him.

Dark eyes sparkling with delight and a smirk on his lips, Estarossa sailed over to the dragon. This was going to be easy! The lust for the kill filled him, his hearts beating wildly with excitement as he raised his sword. "Now die!" he yelled as he closed on his captive, who shrank back pitifully with a frightened whimper as he approached.

"No! Stop! Leave it alone!" Elizabeth cried as she flew in front of Estarossa, shielding the dragon with her light. Both demon and animal shrank back from the glare as Elizabeth shone, forcing Estarossa to squint to see the expression on her face. "Please, Estarossa, don't hurt it," she begged, her pleading eyes fixed on him, her full lips slightly parted in her concern.

With a snarl, Estarossa forced his sword back into its hiding place, the metal disappearing with a quick puff. Astonished, the dragon wasted no time at all. It beat its leathery wings with determination as it sped back to its home, not looking behind as it flew into the distance.

"You… you listened to me," Elizabeth said breathlessly, her face softening with her sweet smile as she flew towards Estarossa, who noticed for the first time that his forehead and back were beaded with sweat. But the goddess did not seem to mind the heady musk. Before he knew what was happening the demon felt soft lips on his own and fingers slowly working into his hair, massaging his scalp as Elizabeth deepened their kiss. As they floated down from the sky back into the corn, Estarossa let the girl push him into the ground until she was lying on top of him, every inch of her body pressed close to him as, unable to hold back any longer, he forced his tongue into her mouth groaning at the sweet taste of her. He had been dreaming of this for months and yet the reality was more delectable than he had ever imagined.

He need wait no longer. With one fluid movement, Estarossa pulled Elizabeth under him, forcing himself between her legs and grinding slowing against the heat of her body. At this, the lady hesitated and started to pull back, but it was too late for her now. No more need for pretence or subterfuge. He could overpower her, spirit her away, keep her a prisoner, a slave for his pleasure. The thought caused his very essence to throb and he rubbed himself against her, enjoying the look of terror which spread across her face more than anything he had seen there before.

"Estarossa!" the cold voice said menacingly, and the demon cursed hotly under his breath. Slowly, unwillingly he sat back on his haunches, not even looking over his shoulder to regard the owner of the familiar voice. He should have anticipated that Meliodas would get in the way.

"That's enough!" Meliodas snarled and Estarossa felt himself being forcibly pulled away from Elizabeth, whose eyes were now squeezed shut, the wetness of tears falling down her cheeks. "Go home. Now! I will deal with you later," his brother spat angrily as he pushed Estarossa further away from the girl. Knowing he would not have another chance to take her, not after showing his true colours so plainly, Estarossa began to protest but Meliodas twisted his arm painfully behind his back, his face pressed close to his ear. "Unless you wish father to find out about this you will go home now," Meliodas threatened and Estarossa knew he was beaten. With a look of pure loathing, he summoned his wings and flew back to the demon realm, cursing his brother and everything he stood for, while doing everything he could to suppress his bubbling emotions. It would do him no good to fall prey to his own commandment after all.

Meliodas regarded the girl lying on the dry ground, surrounded by golden corn and silver hair. Her eyes were still closed, but her breathing had started to follow an even pace, her chest rising and falling as she swallowed the soft summer air.

"Please get up," Meliodas said softly, surprising himself with his gentle tone. He was a warrior, a soldier, a ruthless, trained killer. Since when did he ever say please to the enemy? But as he looked down at the girl he realised he could not cause her harm, not after the danger she had just faced at his own brother's hands.

"I'm sorry," he said before he could stop himself and at that Elizabeth's eyes shot open and Meliodas caught his breath as he took in their beauty. Deep blue and shining silver, like the surface of the ocean, and all at once he understood what had captivated his brother. Without realising what he was doing, he disabled his powers, his bright green eyes sparkling as he knelt down on one knee next to the goddess. He suddenly cared very much that she was suffering and wanted to do whatever he could to ease her pain.

"I… I'm fine," the girl whispered. "I need to get home," and before Meliodas could stop her, wings stretched and quivering, the goddess took off into the sky. As she flew further towards the horizon, Meliodas watched her retreating form. This was bad. He had of course recognised the woman, who could not know the daughter of the Supreme Deity herself? If her clan found out what she had been subjected to, this would mean Holy War between their two races.

Cursing Estarossa and his brazen recklessness, Meliodas flew towards the demon realm at top speed, landing abruptly and pushing Chandler roughly out of the way as his instructor ran up to greet him.

"Where is Gowther? I need him now!" Meliodas demanded as he continued to stride quickly towards his father's castle, crushing green grass underfoot.

"In the library, master," Chandler said breathlessly as he trotted to keep up. "But young sir, why…"

"That is none of your concern," Meliodas said harshly as he continued to walk at pace through the giant gold palace gates. "Leave me now! I need to talk to Gowther alone."

"As you wish, master," Chandler said reluctantly as he stepped aside and Meliodas continued to power through the red carpeted corridors towards the library, servants scurrying out of his way as he charged. Before too long he had reached Gowther's sanctum, and the doors banged against the wall as he pushed them open roughly. The doll looked up from his place on the couch as he entered, placing the book he was reading carefully on his lap as he caught Meliodas' harassed expression.

"Gowther, you need to erase some memories. At once," Meliodas commanded as he stared at the doll. "The goddess Elizabeth and Estarossa. Hurry, there can be no delay. They must have no recollection of ever meeting each other."

Without a word, Gowther stared into the distance, his eyes wide with intense concentration and his thin lips pressed together. Meliodas felt a soft wind rush through the air and knew that Gowther's spell was working. He felt his shoulders relax and his hands unclench as Gowther's focus came back, his eyes fixed questioningly on his own through his glasses.

"I understand your concern, and your action was right," the doll said tonelessly as he picked up the book from his lap. "I read their minds before I took their memories. He has been stalking her for months."

Meliodas groaned as his worst suspicions were confirmed. Why had be not kept a closer watch on his brother?

Brows furrowed in frustration, Meliodas spat out, "I knew something was up when he skipped out on training today. Did you see what he looked like? What a joke!"

"It has been hard growing up in your shadow. That was part of his motivation," Gowther explained as he opened the book he was holding, running a finger carefully over the page. "It is now the only one he will think of anyway. I was in time, they told no one, but you need to know my magic is not binding, particularly for the goddess. She was too far away. I have done what I can but their latent memories will always remain. She will never truly be free of him."

Meliodas swallowed thickly. "Then I'll watch him, and her, like a hawk. I won't let her remember. I won't let anything else harm her," he said forcefully, his hands clenching into fists again as he spoke. Gowther looked up at him sharply, the light bouncing off his glasses to obscure his expression before he bowed his head in apparent acquiescence as he returned to his book. Meliodas was on the point of making the doll explain his impertinence but a nagging worry stopped him in his tracks. Perhaps he did not want to answer the question.

Shooting Gowther a last look of suspicion, Meliodas turned on his heel and strode out of the room, stretching his powers out to find Estarossa. His brother would not remember the reason, but discipline was due and Meliodas was going to make sure he received it.

* * *

A/N: My story 'Growing Pains' posted on this site has a bit of a headcanon about how Estarossa might have changed his appearance. It's one of my earlier efforts so the writing is a little clumsy but it gives the general idea.


	2. The Hidden Cave

A/N: Inspired by that cover panel for chapter 235 and beta read brilliantly by Lickitysplit.

* * *

 **The Hidden Cave**

"We're safe here. I've sealed the entrance. No one will even know this place exists."

Gelda sighed, pushing the air forcefully from her lungs to try and quell the quivering emotions within her breast. Her efforts brought some quick relief but of course did not last long. On breathing in, she felt like a cold hand was clutching at her heart and squeezing it painfully. She really didn't know if she could take this torture.

"Can you stop time as well?" she asked hopefully, gazing into the dark, flashing eyes she loved so much. She caught the way they shifted sideways, before feeling herself pulled into a tight embrace, firm fingers digging pleasantly into her back to hold her closer. The strong arms of her lover should have brought her some comfort, but if anything they made her feel worse. How could she live without him? Gelda swallowed hard, blinking furiously but could not stop the tears from falling down her face. She would miss him so much.

They both knew this would be their last time, until the war ended anyway. It had been so difficult finding opportunities to meet, and they had barely seen each other since the day the traitor had departed. Zeldris was being watched, always and closely by the many spies who dogged his movements. The Demon King was not going to risk the loss of another heir to the enemy.

"I don't have the power for that. It's almost impossible, and you wouldn't want to meet the person who can," Zeldris murmured with a slight smile, his attempts at lightening the mood falling flat. He could not remember ever feeling this way, nor could he understand why he was letting himself be pulled apart by the thought of losing her. He should be making the most of this time they had together, not wallowing in self pity. If he wanted her at his side, out in the open not sneaking in the shadows, he needed to win the war and that wasn't going to happen if he just lounged about in a cave feeling sorry for himself.

Zeldris twisted his head round to stare out of the entrance towards the vast expanse of the demon realm. Thousands of the foot soldiers who were his to command were soaring through the air in formation, heading towards the portal which would send them up to Britannia. This assault had been planned for many weeks, a fitting way to kick off the hostilities. Estarossa had brought back intelligence of the alliance the traitor was building with that whore of his, and his father had determined to respond in kind. This would flatten the little shits into the ground.

"I'll have to go soon, that's my cue," Zeldris said reluctantly, gesturing at the flurry of flying bodies. "We sped up the breeding programme. There's a lot of those soldiers but they're mostly poor quality. It's all hands on deck for those of us with real power."

"Zeldris... please. I can't..."

"Shush," Zeldris said as he gently ran his thumb along Gelda's chin. "It won't be long, I promise. I'll win this war. When I've killed the traitor the crown will be mine and I'll make some changes round here. We won't have to hide anymore. I will finally make you mine. I'll let the whole world know that you are my choice: you are the one I want as queen."

Clinging tight, never wanting to let him go, Gelda pulled Zeldris towards her, weaving her fingers into his raven locks as she pressed her lips fiercely on his. With a soft sigh, he responded, gently sucking her lower lip as she massaged his scalp, feeling her core clench with need as he groaned seductively into her mouth.

"Do you have to go right now, or can we have a few moments more?" she murmured softly. She moved her hand between them to caress his chiseled torso, slowly, teasingly trailing her fingers down across his bare chest. Zeldris pulled her closer to him, leaning into her as her hand continued its exploration and she felt him tense in anticipation.

"Gelda, I..."

"Just let go. You don't have to be so controlled all the time, not with me. Please, let me do this for you." Slowly, Gelda moved her hand, her fingers crawling lower with each passing second as the demon she loved leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. Carefully, so as not to break the mood she moved her other hand up to cradle him to her, delighted to find that his breathing had slowed to match her own as she nuzzled into him, the familiar fragrance of ginger causing her mouth to water. It was with a shock that she felt him push her away.

"Gelda, we can't, I'm sorry," Zeldris said reluctantly as he gently removed Gelda's hand from him, rubbing the pad of his thumb in circles over her palm. "I'll be missed if I don't make an appearance fairly soon. We'll both be discovered and then what will we do?"

"So why stay here? Why can't we run away? Please!" Gelda cried desperately, unable to hold herself back. She was not used to begging, or to showing her emotions so plainly but had decided she just had to make her feelings known, whatever the cost to her pride.

She'd been thinking of nothing else for weeks, planning the scenarios in which she'd ask the question. She had contemplated just demanding that they both withdraw from the world, presenting it as an ultimatum, but had reluctantly concurred that this would never succeed. If backed into a corner, Zeldris would likely lose his cool and say no on principle without even giving the suggestion serious consideration. Logic usually swayed him, but in his instance she had thought that emotion would be more likely to carry the day. There would be any number of dispassionate arguments at his disposal, but surely he would not say no if he saw it really mattered to her. Disgusted, she clenched her teeth in frustration as her demon quickly looked to the floor, already knowing from his slumped shoulders that her plan had failed. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"I don't understand you. I want to be with you, and you want me too. Why can't we just make it happen?" Gelda whispered.

Zeldris swallowed, his eyes still fixed on the floor of the cave as he ran his hands up Gelda's arms, squeezing the tops of them gently with trembling fingers. He could see the appeal of her logic, even if it did not work in practice. If they cut their losses and ran, the danger of reprisal was far too great. If Meliodas had stayed, then perhaps… but there was no sense in wishing for what could not be. If he fled the cause too, his father would not rest until all of Britannia was completely destroyed. And there was no way he could tell her this. Nothing was more unattractive than lamenting about things that could not be changed.

Stealing himself for a frosty reaction, Zeldris took a shuddering breath. "We have our duty, don't forget," he said stoically, making himself meet Gelda's eyes. "We have to think of our responsibilities, of your family as well as mine."

"Who cares!" Gelda cried as she pulled back sharply and Zeldris stared at the vampire in astonishment. He could have sworn the usually calm, statuesque girl had nearly stamped her foot. She never got angry. "What has duty to do with anything? We could be free, Zeldris. If we run away…"

"I said no," Zeldris seethed, his voice frighteningly quiet, annoyed that the girl could not just accept his decision and frustrated that she had no concept of the danger. "Duty matters, as well you know. After all, you always do as you're told," he taunted, eyes flashing with triumph as Gelda flinched. "You do whatever that oaf of a father of yours asks of you, no matter how ridiculous his command, do you not? He wanted you to seduce Meliodas, remember? How well did that go down?"

"Stop, Zeldris please," Gelda moaned as she hid her face in her hands. "You know I… I didn't have any choice..."

"You're lucky my brother's mind was elsewhere, or I would not have been held responsible for my actions," Zeldris snarled as he took a menacing step towards the woman he loved. He had forgiven her for her betrayal of course, knowing in his heart she had not had much choice, but the pain of the memory seared into his brain as Meliodas gloated over the failed encounter, made Zeldris's blood boil with anger. With great effort, he forced himself to push the vision away, forcing his countenance to return to something resembling normality. "But no matter. The point is that you are just as bound by duty as I am, so do not dare to lecture me."

"If I was so dutiful, I wouldn't have risked my life to come and tell you my clan are switching sides, would I?" Gelda fumed, her eyes hard and her hands clenched at her sides, small flames appearing at the fingertips in her rage and Zeldris froze with shock.

"What did you say?" he asked, surprised that he sounded so calm. "Izraf is planning treason? What proof have you of this?"

"I… I don't have proof exactly," Gelda replied, a nervousness creeping into her voice. "You know they never tell me anything, not since my failure with your brother. But Lord Gloxinia came to Edinburgh yesterday and I'm pretty sure my father agreed that our race will join Stigma. Why else would the Fairy King visit his enemies? Something was agreed at any rate. Orlondi was crowing with excitement."

"There are humans in that filthy alliance, not to mention the goddess scum. What is your father thinking!" Zeldris practically shouted and Gelda shrank back as he unleashed his anger.

"Zeldris, it's not my fault. Please… I've done my best. I really…"

"And why have you told me, you fool?" Zeldris snapped, his eyes glowering with anger. "What do you think I will do with that information?"

"Well… you'll… think of something," Gelda muttered weakly, a blush creeping up her neck. "They'll be some way you can use this against Stigma, surely."

"No! I'll have to make a report, and then you know what will happen. It will be my task to kill you all! What is wrong with you? How could you be so stupid?" Without thinking, Zeldris placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and Gelda grew suddenly pale as she took in the fierce fire of his expression.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't think… I thought you could fix it," Gelda muttered to the floor as Zeldris stood over her.

"No. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not the one in charge. That is precisely the problem. I have to do as I am told too, however painful the command." Zeldris shook with anger, making himself let go of his sword.

"Then forget I told you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No you should not. But of course I can't forget it," Zeldris said as he glowered at the vampire in front of him. "My people are being betrayed by your despicable clan. I will have to share this intelligence."

"Despicable are we?" Gelda said cooly, drawing herself up, eyes filled with regal authority. She stared at him coolly, her back straight and her expression unyielding: she had never looked more like a queen. Zeldris shrank back slightly, awed by her poise and instantly regretted his choice of adjective, but nonetheless he determined to try and make himself understood. His anger cooling, he shifted tack.

"You cannot expect me to think well of your family. They do not treat you with the respect you deserve," he explained, his voice deliberately softened. "Honestly, it makes me so angry to see them belittle you. I wish I could just make them see sense."

Gelda looked at him carefully for several seconds before her posture relaxed and she stepped towards him. Relief flooding through him, Zeldris caught her up, quickly wrapping his arms round her before she could change her mind.

"I just want you to be safe, that's all," Zeldris murmured into the girl's ear, his hearts racing in his chest as she returned his embrace.

"Don't you understand, I can't live without you. I'd rather die by your side than live on alone. We can risk this. Please, come with me." Zeldris felt his larynx shut down as he looked into Gelda's face, seeing the beginning of tears forming in her bright blue eyes.

"You mean everything to me. If we ran away together, trust me you would be in such danger. I could never live with myself if you were harmed because of me." Gently wiping Gelda's tears away with his thumb, Zeldris cleared his throat, thinking how best to make the situation plain. "I… we can't. I'm sorry. We would not even have days and… the fate ahead of us would be worse than death. You have no idea how cruel our punishment would be. I can't let you face that, I just can't."

Cupping Gelda's face with his hands to force eye contact as she avoided his gaze, Zeldris pleaded, "Listen to me, I have to win this war. It's the only way we can be together. I will find a way for us and I will keep you safe, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," Gelda replied, her words choked as she clung to him. "I… I just wish…"

"I know," Zeldris answered, cradling Gelda's head to him. "But there's no point wishing for what cannot be. Just give me time. I will make this work, but I need you to be patient."

"I trust you." Gelda buried her head into his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. "But please take care of yourself. I mean it, I will not live without you."

"You won't have to. I can do this," Zeldris said, radiating a confidence he did not feel. "Look, I'd better send you back now but you need to get out of Edinburgh as soon as you can. There will be a reprisal ordered against the vampires for this treachery and I'll have to report it soon or father will get suspicious. You must not be there when that happens." Swallowing his pride, knowing despite his desires that the safest place in Britannia for a lone runaway with no clan was under his brother's protection, he reluctantly added through gritted teeth, "Go to Stigma if you want, just get out."

Before he knew what was happening, Gelda stepped back allowing Zeldris the space needed to cast the spell. Immediately, he regretted ending their time together so soon; he might not see her for years, and now his last memory of her would be this complaint dejection. But they did need to hurry. Instantly, the air around them shuddered, shifting with the power of his magic as Zeldris teleported Gelda back to Edinburgh, the pain in his chest blooming as she disappeared from view. What he had said was right, this was the best course, but he had never felt more wretched in his life.

"Most disappointing. I had hoped you would prove to be a more effective soldier than your brother. Evidently my faith in you was sorely misplaced." The harsh voice reverberated through the cave and Zeldris froze, his shoulders tensing as he pressed his arms to his sides.

"Father… I…"

"Do not dare to make excuses!" the voice continued and Zeldris whipped round, but as expected the Demon King was nowhere to be seen. He had not even deigned to come to end him in person. "I heard everything and I am extremely perturbed that you have so unaccountably degraded yourself." Zeldris clenched his teeth, forcing himself to give no physical sign of the resentment he felt at the unfair characterisation, nor the terror these words brought him. He did not fear death, but the possibility of eternal torture was real. He had not lied to Gelda when he had expressed this concern; it was surely the fate that awaited Meliodas when his behaviour finally caught up with him.

Still, he would do it all over again. The few months he had shared with Gelda were worth it. And he was not going to go down without a fight.

"However, I am prepared to offer you leniency," the Demon King barked. Zeldris looked up involuntarily. What was this all about? "Overall you have shown that you are capable of making the right choices, and you have gathered useful information. But another misdemeanour from you and I will make you wish you had never been born. Do you understand?"

Zeldris bowed quickly, holding his breath at these words. His father was not usually the type to give second chances. Even if his life was to be spared, having been caught in such a compromising position, he could expect little mercy.

"You were right in what you said, the vampires must be annihilated," the Demon King growled. "I will not tolerate their insolence. You will do it. Now. I don't care what method you use, just get rid of them all." Zeldris clenched his fists at this; the command was not unexpected, and was not particularly unwelcome. He just needed to find a way to spare Gelda this fate.

"Oh, and no exceptions," the Demon King continued as if reading his mind and Zeldris bit down on his tongue. "In fact, you will deal with her first. This will ensure your future loyalty. She is not worthy of you and you evidently cannot resist temptation. There are any number of our own kind who will make suitable mothers for your children. You may choose any from them to court."

Zeldris stood stock still, trying to think of a way out of his nightmare. To kill Gelda? How could be possibly do it? And the idea of taking another made him feel physically sick, his stomach churning in protest at the very notion. There had to be something he could do to stop this.

"Sir, there might be another way," Zeldris said desperately, his brain working furiously to formulate an escape plan. "Izraf is no doubt the one who instigated this. If he were replaced, the vampires' loyalty to us could be assured. As allies, they have their uses do they not? The wealth they contribute to the cause…"

"Will be ours when you have got rid of them," the Demon King snarled, the warning in his voice unmistakable. "I see though your scheme and I warn you not to try my patience. That slut will not take the fool's place. We do not need their clan. See to it that our kind takes over the Kingdom of Edinburgh after you have washed it clean with the vampires' blood. Zeldris fought to suppress his cry of frustration, chewing his lower lip as the very air of the cave throbbed with the silence.

"You will do this, or I will do it for you," the Demon King's voice echoed through the cave in response to Zeldris's lack of acceptance. "And I will have my fun with her if that happens. She will be entertaining enough as a toy. I might even make you watch."

Suppressing the urge to vomit as bile rose in his throat, Zeldris forced his mind to stay blank so as not to see the image this threat began to conjure. Quickly, he called his powers to the ready, the vision of the golden stone castle fixed in his mind to aid the magic of teleportation. He could not let that happen.

"And Zeldris, before you go I have something for you. I am prepared to reward your ambition." Zeldris paused, feeling his powers fizzle to nothing in his perturbation. Evidently there was to be more to the punishment.

As he stood to attention, Zeldris felt an incredible electricity running through him, and he struggled to control his body as the harsh jolts flashed in his flesh. It felt like he was being burned alive, as if he was being ripped apart and turned inside out and he bit hard on his lower lip to suppress the urge to scream or to squeeze his eyes shut with the pain. Cackling laughter filled the cave, echoing along the walls as the torment intensified, and, giving up all attempts to divine what was happening, he let his hands clench into hard fists with the agony. After what felt like many hours, the tearing ceased and Zeldris fought the need to collapse on the floor, somehow forcing himself to remain upright as if nothing had happened. How was he still alive?

"Not bad," the voice said approvingly. "You took that almost as well as I did when this power came to me."

"This… this is…" Zeldris stuttered as he felt an incredible strength running through him. Experimentally, he unclenched his right hand with a sudden speed, splaying his fingers out towards the entrance to the cave. Immediately, the rocks crumbled, the entire structure disintegrating into fine dust around him and, despite himself, he felt a rush of excitement as the full expanse of the demon realm came into view. He could definitely kill the traitor now, though was there still any point? If he could not be with Gelda was there any need for this war?

"My power, or part of it. Use it wisely," his father said, the voice beginning to fade into nothingness. "Now, get to your task. I want no trace of the vampires left on this earth by the time you are done. And do not try any treachery. You have a small part of my power, and that is only because I shall soon need to journey to Britannia, but I have more than enough left to ruin you."

"Yes sir," Zeldris said, bowing low as he swiftly teleported to Edinburgh, his hearts sinking with dread as the castle appeared on the horizon. Gelda's face swam before him and he cursed himself as he remembered her loving plea, but there was nowhere in Britannia, or even the world where they could have stayed safe. Although, thinking about it, maybe there was one place Gelda could hide and not be found and his new power would be more than enough to send her there.

Grateful for this possibility, Zeldris cast the spell to seal the vampires away, relieved that he had found a way to keep his promise. Gelda would be safe, for several millennia at least, surely enough time for him to assure them of a future.


	3. The Battle On The Mountain

A/N: Warning, this chapter has more than its fair share of angst. Thank you Lickitysplit for the idea and for beta reading this story.

* * *

 **The Battle On The Mountain**

"Elizabeth, run! He's here. Get away now! I'll hold him off!"

A fierce wind whipped Meliodas's hair sharply across his eyes, the air crackling as lightning rained down around him. The sky darkened ominously, the crisp smell of that mountain air overwhelmed with the stench of sulphur and the demon felt his body tense, ready to spring.

Without thinking, he pushed the woman at his side away from him roughly, trying to force her to flee from the white hot wrath they were facing. He could not accept the idea of her being caught up in this battle and he would not see her come to any harm. "Please, just go!" Meliodas screamed as the Demon King surged upon them. The twisted black of his beard and horns barely visible from its position high in the gloaming clouds which covered the sky.

It had been a shining tranquil blue only a few moments ago as he and Elizabeth lay in peace on the top of the mountain. And she had just told him… it had seemed then as if nothing could possibly go wrong. Now, Meliodas summoned his darkness, the mark on his forehead pulsing as he readied himself for the battle and he readied his weapon as his training kicked in.

"Watch out!" Meliodas yelled as the Demon King surged upon them. The black metal of his ornate, patterned armour, and the huge serrated broadsword now swinging towards them, glinted in the half-light of the gloom. Meliodas watched in horror as shard of lightning crashed down next to Elizabeth, singeing a few strands of her hair flying wildly in the breeze. He could feel the world slipping out of focus, sounds dulling in his ears as the near-death of his beloved happened in slow motion in front of him.

The smell of burning brought Meliodas to his senses. "Full Counter!" he screamed as more lightning followed, shielding Elizabeth as she fell to the floor.

"I'll get the others. I'll…" Elizabeth began, her voice coming breathless with panic as she grabbed Meliodas's black jacket to right herself. "I'll…" but before she could finish, the goddess' face turned pale as she gazed to her left her eyes widening in fear and shock as she shrank back with a cry.

Abject horror slid over her features as the dark shadow loomed, smothering them in darkness even as the glare of the light in the sky made it too bright to see properly. Meliodas felt utter dread run through him as he watched Elizabeth's face, not needing to turn to see what had frightened her so much. There was only one being in the world who Elizabeth truly feared. "No! Please! Mother why?" Elizabeth screamed, beyond petrified, as a hard, cold wave of salt water washed over the pair of lovers, soaking them to the skin.

Meliodas knew the Supreme Deity's power; the water she commanded was ever-present, the waves rolled beneath her, obeying her will without question. "They're attacking us together. We knew this day might come. I'll just have to fight!" Meliodas coughed up mouthfuls of water as he covered his huge sword in the black flames of Hellblaze. He stood in front of Elizabeth, burning away the next wave of sea water as it washed relentlessly towards them. "Run away! You can hide somewhere. Tell them… let them know I love them and I'm sorry."

"No! Meliodas please listen, there's nowhere I can go. My clan will hunt me down." Elizabeth shone brightly as she said this, deflecting the darkness which slithered towards them from the Demon King and Meliodas grit his teeth. "If both the Gods are after us our only hope is to fight them. I have to stay with you. It's the only way." He knew she was right deep down, but there had to be another way. He could not let her be hurt, not ever and definitely _not now_.

With a scream, the protection of light which Elizabeth had erected shattered to pieces as a lightning bolt struck her defenses. "We have to fight! Together!" Elizabeth yelled as she turned to face Meliodas, clutching at him hard, her fingernails digging into his skin. Her wings battered against her arms in the wind and Meliodas wished she could retract them as easily he could. They would serve her no use in the battle. "You take the Supreme Deity, Meliodas. My magic won't work against her."

Meliodas gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted was for Elizabeth to be involved in this fight, but she was right of course. Stigma had failed, their allies turned traitors and the goddess clan would not protect any of their number who had lost favour with their queen. There was nowhere Elizabeth could possibly go: he did not have the power to seal her even at the best of times, let alone now when he needed all of his magic. "Please be careful!" Meliodas cried as Elizabeth flew to stand directly in front of his father. She looked like an ant next to the Goliath of a God, a mere insignificant speck. Was this the goddess who had single-handedly converted the entire demon army with nothing more than a persuasive voice? Pity flushed through his chest as he looked at the goddess and wondered how she could possibly seem so small?

A cruel laugh sounded from the sky and Meliodas turned to see the Supreme Deity had moved to stand directly beside him. The light of her clan completely obscured her features, illuminating the symbol of the cross embroidered in silver on her white dress, but Meliodas did not need to look to know there was a smug smile on her face. He had always hated this woman, despised the way she spoke to her only daughter so coldly, but he had thought the lady was tolerating his presence. He had obviously thought wrong.

Without hope of success, Meliodas catapulted himself into the air, swinging his sword above his shoulder as he prepared to strike. Before he could land his blow, the Supreme Deity swatted him with her hand, so delicate in appearance and yet so deadly. The hard smack on his cheek sent Meliodas crashing into the top of the mountain, already levelled to a flat surface by the power of the Gods. Dirt filled his mouth, breaking his teeth as his head hit the ground, his body wounded as much as his pride. He was no match for this power; the fight would go on but there could surely be only one conclusion.

Pushing out his darkness to heal his broken body, Meliodas suddenly felt a warmth washing over him as his bones snapped back into place and knitted together. "Elizabeth!" he yelled as he spat soil from his mouth and struggled to his feet, "don't worry about me. Save your power for…"

The words died in Meliodas's throat as he beheld the goddess who he loved with every fibre of his being. She was broken, her wings bent back at odd angles and her clothes torn to shreds. She could not last much longer. The light which surrounded her had faded considerably and Meliodas felt the horror of the sight pull on his last shreds of resolve. But he had to fight: even if he must lose he would not give the Gods the satisfaction of a surrender. He clenched his fists, willing himself to show some defiance.

"You bastard! It's me you want. Kill me!" Meliodas cried as he ran to stand in front of Elizabeth. "I'm the traitor. She has done nothing wrong!" Elizabeth panted, unable to speak as she drew herself up, the tips of her fingers glowing with her power as she prepared for another strike.

"Is that so?" a sweet, sonorous voice drifted from above and Meliodas turned to see the Supreme Deity drifting towards them, riding the crest of the wave she had called for the purpose. "Then perhaps you would care to explain what she is carrying? If that is not a gross betrayal of our clan, of the very laws of this universe, then I don't know what is."

Meliodas's stomach dropped to his boots, his blood running cold in his veins as his hearts skipped a beat. So _that's_ what this was about. He should have known. It just… hadn't seemed that wrong to him. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"But I am here to offer you clemency, Elizabeth," the lady fluted softly as she drifted closer to her daughter, whose bloodied face was set as her broken body shook with her fury. "If you relinquish that _thing_ -that _abomination_ -I will let you live." Meliodas felt his hearts thud angrily in his chest, his face burning with rage as he looked directly into the fierce light for the very first time, not caring that lurid spots dotted over his vision in consequence. How dare the woman speak to Elizabeth like that? "Meliodas's life is forfeit for your egregious transgression," the Supreme Deity continued, "but I will see you restored my child, if you will but give up your disgraceful burden."

Turning back to Elizabeth, Meliodas felt his elation as he saw his lover's expression grow hard and cold, even as he tried to convince himself that he wanted her to accept this offer of clemency. His shoulders tensed involuntarily as the Demon King barked out a derisive laugh. "I told you she would not accept your kind offer," the god boomed as he looked down at the girl, his eyes of black nothingness boring into her very soul. "Too stubborn," he added dismissively as he raised his sword for the kill.

"No!" the Supreme Deity said sternly, halting the Demon King in his tracks. "Let her answer. I need to be sure. Elizabeth, will you not give it up, for your life?"

"Of course not!" Elizabeth shouted, her voice rasping and hoarse as she turned back to face the woman who created her. "Do you not understand," she said coldly. "I will not live without him. We have done nothing wrong."

Then she turned to face the former heir to the Demon King's throne and Meliodas's breathing stuttered as he took in the loving, calm serenity of her sweet face. It was if they were alone on that mountaintop, the horror of the battle a mere distraction. "I love you Meliodas," she said. "I knew from the moment I met you, you were the one I would spend the rest of my life with."

"Very well," the Supreme Deity said and a tinge of sadness seemed to creep into her voice. "In that case your fate is sealed."

With a sudden movement a shaft of light shot from the lady's white hand, beaming down into Elizabeth's lower stomach, burning straight through her flesh. Before Meliodas could catch her or intercept the attack, Elizabeth stumbled backwards, her feet ripped out from under her as she fell to the floor, her head dashing angrily against the ground. Meliodas screamed, his anguish ripping through the air, the sorrow of his loss echoing over Britannia. He ran towards Elizabeth, unconscious but still breathing, as the tears streamed down his face.

"How could you?" He wanted to cry, to yell, to hurl his words at the two laughing Gods but all that came out was a broken whisper. "How could you do that to our child?" His tears fell like rain onto Elizabeth's smouldering body as he knelt by her side, the tang of burning flesh stinging the back of his throat. He knelt by her side, tenderly stroking the damp, matted hair from her dirt-smeared face as he shuddered with the full force of his anguish.

"It was a girl, by the way," the Supreme Goddess said casually as she floated towards him. "Not that it matters. Such an aberration should not ever see the light of day."

The raw fury, the pure rage Meliodas felt building inside him was enough to pull him to his feet, despite the ripping pain her felt coursing through his limbs. With nothing to lose, he hurled himself again at the goddess, aiming his sword at her neck.

"Not this time, my son," the Demon King boomed as he placed his own weapon between Meliodas and the Supreme Deity, causing the demon to fall back again to the mountaintop. "Your time is up. You have run me ragged over the past months. Did you really think you would not receive punishment?"

Unable to move, his spine broken to pieces, Meliodas lay prone on the ground, the shapes of the clouds beginning to swim before his eyes. He had thought he was not ready for death, but there was no other alternative; it was time to accept that his end had come.

The pain Meliodas felt as he was hit simultaneously by the full strength of the light and the darkness of his two opponents was like nothing he had ever experienced. It made the beatings he had received, the punishing training programme that Chandler had put him through all pale into insignificance. Every sinew, every nerve in his body was on fire as he felt himself ripped to pieces from the inside out. Then, mercifully, the pain suddenly ceased as his vision went black and the agony in his chest faded to nothingness. Before he lost all consciousness, he felt a familiar hand grasp his own and he sighed in contentment. At least he and Elizabeth would have each other in the afterlife that awaited them. Maybe their daughter would be there as well.

"You may go first, This was your idea after all," the Demon King said courteously as Elizabeth struggled to open her eyes. The pain in her stomach was searing but she did not try to heal herself. What was the point in living without Meliodas or their child? As she clutched at his hand, she felt for the pulse, her heart dropping in her chest as she found nothing there. Still, death was not such a terrible end. All living things must return to the earth at some point, and if they could not have a life together maybe they could achieve happiness in death.

"This is something for you to remember Elizabeth," her mother's voice sounded, ringing in her ears. "You cannot die yet. Not until you have heard this." Elizabeth clenched her teeth, not wanting her parent to have the satisfaction of knowing how frightened she was, but her shoulders quaked involuntarily as the soft voice continued.

"As of now, you are both cursed; he to eternal life and you to eternal reincarnation. This… disgrace," and Elizabeth could not help but cry out as she felt a foot grind into her stomach, "will not happen again. You will be forced to tread this earth forever, always seeking one another and yet never finding peace in each other's arms. That is a fitting punishment for your disgusting transgression."

Elizabeth felt more than heard the cruel laugh slide over her as the Demon King buried his sword in her heart, her blood spattering in drops all over her wings and arms. As she slipped out of consciousness, the light in front of her eyes fading fast, she repeated the words over and over in her head: eternal life, eternal reincarnation. She did not know why, but she was sure that she had to hold on to this memory, even if everything else had to fall away.

* * *

Meliodas awoke to the feel of soft sunlight warming his naked torso as he lay on the mountain. He cautiously opened his eyes; was it all a dream then? The sun of Britannia, the blue skies and fluffy white clouds were all as they had been when Elizabeth had shared the news which had brought him such joy. There was to be a child, _their_ child, a beacon of hope to shine though the horror of the Holy War and he would not rest until he had brought peace to the land. It must have been a cruel dream; her hand was even in his, her fingers curling around his own just as they had before the nightmare had started.

With a sigh of contentment, Meliodas turned to face Elizabeth, preparing to kiss away the nagging fear he still felt. Then her saw her: the bloodied arms, the pitiful, broken wings, the vicious hole in her stomach, blackened and charred where there had once been life. His stomach dropped, his hearts skipped a beat, and then he was holding her, clutching her to his chest as a voice which did not sound like his own screamed and screamed, rendering the sky with his anguish as the force of what he had lost and what he could never have pierced his very soul to the core.


End file.
